


La Complainte de celui qui voulait dormir

by Melie



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson souhaiterait dormir, mais chez House, c'est loin d'être facile...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Complainte de celui qui voulait dormir

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

"Et les voisins ne se plaignent jamais ?"

House haussa les épaules.

"Jouer du piano à trois heures du matin… tu n'as pas l'impression que ce n'est pas l'heure appropriée ?

_ Est-ce que je me mêle de tes affaires, moi ?

_ Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé la question…

_ Parce que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de la poser."

Wilson soupira et secoua la tête.

"Et si moi je me plains ?

_ Tu n'es pas chez toi, que je sache.

_ Certes, mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir dormir. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas te coucher ?

_ Et le voilà qui essaye de m'attirer avec des sous-entendus…

_ Je ne sous-entends rien. Si ce n'est que, pour une fois, tu pourrais faire semblant de te préoccuper un peu des autres.

_ Je fais ça toute la journée, c'est mon boulot.

_ Allons bon… c'est déjà un miracle quand l'un de tes patients peut te rencontrer… en dehors des consultations que Cuddy t'oblige à prendre. Et encore.

_ Et si tu me laissais jouer tranquille ?"

Wilson était adossé à une porte. Et House, au piano, ne se retournait même pas pour lui parler. Il n'avait même pas daigné arrêter de jouer. Pas que Wilson en attende tant de sa part, non. Mais tout de même.

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne le ferait pas bouger, il alla s'asseoir par-terre, contre le banc sur lequel House était assis. Sa tête reposait d'ailleurs sur le dos de House, toujours à son morceau. Wilson reconnaissait l'air, mais il aurait été incapable d'en retrouver le titre.

"J'aurais joué plus tôt, si tu n'étais pas arrivé, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à jouer avant de dormir. En fait je parie que tu n'y as même pas pensé.

_ Oui, et à quatre heures…

_ Trois heures.

_ … trois heures du matin, je me suis réveillé, et comme tu dormais et moi pas, j'ai décidé de jouer un peu.

_ Et tout ça parce que l'état d'un patient te préoccupe.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. Je pencherai pour le petit garçon qui a mal à la gorge.

_ Ce n'est rien qu'un mioche qui n'arrête pas de brailler. Il faut qu'il apprenne à assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

_ Dis, c'est moi où tu viens de finir ton morceau ?

_ Oui, mais là j'en joues un autre.

_ Et on s'étonne que tout le monde te déteste…

_ C'est normal, je suis détestable.

_ Tu as envie que les autres te détestent. Nuance.

_ Hélas, je n'ai pas encore réussi avec toi.

_ Non. Là, en ce moment, je te déteste. Je voudrais dormir.

_ Pourquoi n'es-tu pas dans ton lit ? Chez toi ?

_ Nous y voilà…

_ Sérieusement, Wilson, si c'est tellement insupportable, tu n'as qu'à ne plus revenir…

_ Bonne idée, et c'est toi qui viendra chez moi… où il n'y a pas de piano.

_ Je suis très bien où je suis, merci.

_ Je n'en doute pas… bon, tant pis. Je m'achèterai des boules quiès."

Wilson se releva.

"Sur ce, bonne nuit quand même."

Un baiser dans le cou. Puis il retourna dans la chambre avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui est vraiment fatigué.

Sans s'arrêter de jouer, House le regarda partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**FIN**


End file.
